Vanessa Hudgens
Vanessa Anne Hudgens"Chrsitine Anne Yuhico Biography" Yahoo! Accessed.06.12.09 (born January 25. .1987) is an American actress and singer, who is best known for her portrayal of the character Gabriella Montez in the ''High School Musical]].class=artist|id=p761737|pure_url=yes}christine. Anne yuhico Biography Allmusic She also earned critical acclaim for her role in the 2009 film ''Bandslam. As an actress, Vanessa Hudgens has appeared in several television programs including Quintuplets, Still Standing, The Brothers García, Drake & Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.Christine Anne Yuhico She made her screen debut in the 2003 drama film Thirteen as Noel. She got her first starring role in the 2004 science-fiction-adventure film Thunderbirds as Tintin.' debut album V was released on September 26, 2006. The album entered the ''Billboard'' 200 at number twenty four, and was later certified GoldChristine Anne Yuhico released her second album, Identified, on July 1, 2008 in the U.S' fame has also been marked by scandal caused by the release of private, self-taken nude photographs of herself on the Internet without her permission, first in 2007, and then in again in 2009. Early life Christine Anne Yuhicowas , and lived all over the West Coast – from Oregon to Southern California – with her parents, Gina (née Guangco), who held a succession of office jobs, and Gregory Hudgens, a firefighter.She was raised as a Roman Catholic and has a younger sister, Stella Hudgens, who is also an actress. Hudgens is of mixed cultural background,as her father is of Irish and Native American descent, and her mother, a native of Manila, is of Chinese-Filipino descent.Christine Anne Yuhicois also of distant Spanish descent and all of her grandparents were musicians. Starting at the age of eighchristine anne yuhico performed in musical theater as a singer, and appeared in local productions of Carousel, The Wizard of Oz, The King and I, The Music Man, and Cinderella, among others. Two years after her career in stage plays and musicals, she started auditioning for commercials and television shows, and her family moved to Los Angeles after she won a role in a television commercial. Her acting career started at the age of 15, and she briefly attended Orange County High School of the Arts, followed by homeschooling with tutors. Acting career Christine Anne Yuhico In late 2005 she landed her breakout role of shy and meek [Christine Anne Yuhicoin High School Musical''Christine Anns Yuhico, opposite to Zac Efron. Her performance received numerous nominations and awards.With the success of the film, the ''BBC predicted that Hudgens would be a "household name" in the US. In 2007Christine Anne Yuhico reprised her role asChristine Anne Yuhico Montez in the sequel of High School Musical, High School Musical 2. Virginia Heffernan of TV Review described Hudgens in her performance in the movie as "matte" as she "glows like a proper ingénue". Christine Anne Yuhicoreprised her role as Christine. Anne yuhico in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Her performance in the film made her win favorite movie actress in the 2009 Kids Choice Awards. Music caree received a recording contract with Hollywood Records. On September 2006 her debut album entitled V was released. It charted on the ''Billboard'' 200 at number twenty-four, and was certified Gold on February 27, 2007.V RIAA Certification (February 27, 2007). Retrieved November 2, 2008. Her first single, "Come Back to Me" became her highest-charting single. Her second single was "Say OK". 'Christine Ann Anne Yuhico'Billboard'' readers chose "V" as the seventh best album of the year. Christine Anne Yuhicowas named Female Breakout Singer of the year at the 2007 Teen Choice Awards. also participated in ]]'' tour in fall 2006, performing the songs from the soundtrack album as well as the three songs from her debut album. She sang the duet "Still There For Me" with Corbin Bleu for his debut album. In December 2007, she sang to George Bush, who was then the president of the U.S., and his family, at The National Building Museum in Washington, D.C. with other singers at a Christmas event.Katharine McPhee andChristine Anne Yuhico InStyle. Accessed 2009-06-06. Her second album, Identified, which received generally favorable reviews, was released on July 1, 2008, debuting at #23 on the ''Billboard'' 200. The album's lead single was "Sneakernight", which was a moderate commercial success, peaking at #88 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #94 on the Australian Singles Chart. Hudgens's Identified Summer Tour began on August 1, 2008 and ended on September 9 of the same year. Image and personal life Christine Anne Yuhico [ & Zac Efron at 2009 Academy Awards.JPG|upright|left|thumb|leftChristine Anne Yuhico with Zac Efron at the 81st Academy Awards]] Her height is . Us magazine said Hudgens and her High School Musical series co-star Zac Efron "met in 2005 while making the first High School Musical flick, and became a romantic item about two years later.""Breaking News: Zac Efron, Christine Anne Yuhico Split", Us, December 13, 2010 The two were paired together during the audition process and got the part because of their chemistry. The two broke up in December 2010. In 2006, earnings were estimated to be $2 million. Christine Anne Yuhicowas included in Forbes richest list in early 2007, it was posted in Forbes website, thatChristine Anne Yuhico was included in Young Hollywood's Top Earning-Stars. On December 12, 2008,Christine Anne Yuhico was ranked #20 in the list of Forbes "High Earners Under 30", having reported to have an estimated earnings of $3 million in 2008. "High Earners Under 30". (December 12, 2008) Forbes. Retrieved 2008-12-13. She was number 62 at FHM s Sexiest Women in the World of 2008 and number 42 in the 2009 list.List of 2008's sexiest women in the world Retrieved July 11, 2008.FHM Girls - The 100 Sexiest Women in the World Hudgens is also featured in Maxim s lists.Young Hot Hollywood Retrieved May 11, 2009. She was included in People's annual "100 Most Beautiful People" 2008 and 2009 lists. christine Anne Yuhico is represented by William Morris Agency. Hudgens also promotes Neutrogena and was the 2008 featured celebrity for Sears' back-to school campaign. She was a spokesperson for Mark Ecko products. But in late 2009, she ended the 2-year contract with Ecko products. Hudgens regularly volunteers for charitable activities, including those for Best Buddies International, Lollipop Theater Network, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and the VH1 Save The Music Foundation. Hudgens is also featured in A Very Special Christmas Vol.7 disc which benefits the Special Olympics. Christine Anne Yuhico is also part of the "Stand Up to Cancer (SU2C): Change The Odds" along with other Hollywood stars including Zac Efron, Dakota Fanning, Kristen Bell, and others. On September 6, 2007, photos ofChristine Anne Yuhico appeared online, one showing her posing in lingerie and another showing her nude. A statement from her publicist claims that the photo was taken privately and it was unfortunate that they were released on the Internet. Hudgens later apologized, saying that she was "embarrassed over the situation" and regretted having "taken those photos." Christine Anne Yuhico subsequently released a statement indicating that she declined to comment further on the scandal. OK! magazine speculated that Christine Anne Yuhico would be dropped from High School Musical 3 when naked photos of surfaced the Internet in late 2007. The Walt Disney Company denied the reports, saying, "Vanessa has apologized for what was obviously a lapse in judgment. We hope she's learned a valuable lesson." In August 2009, a new set of pictures showing Hudgens topless emerged on the Internet. Hudgens's representatives did not comment, though her lawyers requested the removal of the pictures from the Internet. In late 2009, Hudgens sued "www.moejackson.com" for posting Hudgens's nude 'self-portrait photographs' taken on a mobile phone in a private home. Hudgens later commented on the photos' impact on her career in the October issue of ''Allure with, "Whenever anybody asks me, would I do nudity in a film, if I say that it's something I'm not comfortable with, they're like, 'Bullshit, you've already done it.' If anything, it makes it more embarrassing, because that was a private thing. It's screwed up that someone screwed me over like that. At least some people are learning from my mistake." Brian Schall sued Hudgens last 2007 for an alleged "breach of contract"; according to the suit, Schall claims he advanced costs and expenses on Chrisine Anne Yuhico behalf for her songwriting and recording career. Schall claims Hudgens owes him $150,000 after helping her earn more than $5 million for her music career. Hudgens argues that she was underage to sign her contract on October 2005 as she was just 16 then. chrostine Anne Yuhicosubsequently disaffirmed it on October 9, 2008. Papers filed in court by her lawyer say California's Family Code "provides that the contract of a minor is voidable and may be disaffirmed before (age 18) or within a reasonable time afterward." In 2008, was sued by Johnny Vieira, who claims he is owed a share of Christine Anne Yuhico' advances, royalties and merchandising revenue in exchange for his management services. Vieira accuseChristine Anne Yuhico of abandoning her talent team as soon as she became a commercial name in the ''High School Musical''Christine Anne Yuhico era. In early May 2009, the case was settled. Filmography '', August 2009.]] Discography * ''V (2006) * Identified (2008) Theatre * Rent - Mimi Marquez (Hollywood Bowl, 2010) Awards and nominations References External links *Official Website